


Death leaves no room for goodbyes.

by dezmari



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain Swan - Freeform, Death, Drabble, F/M, Goodbyes, Romance, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezmari/pseuds/dezmari
Summary: “Goodbye, Swan.” He knows his words will not reach her, he may be a few feet away, but he might as well not be there at all.





	

Death leaves no room for goodbyes, not when his body falls to the ground and he remains standing there, watching as the tears fall from her eyes while she holds on to his lifeless body. He knows his words will not reach her, he may be a few feet away, but he might as well not be there at all.

He’s not sure of how long she’s been crying, but she doesn’t let him go. Not until her father practically tears her away. David holds her, his hands at her shoulders and Killian can’t help but watch as the tears stream endlessly down her cheeks. Mary Margaret stands at her side her hand intertwined with her daughter’s looking at a loss on how to comfort her.

And he wishes _so_ badly he could say something, anything that’ll take her pain away.

From the corner of his eyes he sees his ride by the lake, ready to take him away. He turns to it, he has to go.

“Let’s go home.” Mary Margaret whispers to her daughter.

He takes one step, then another.

Emma doesn’t answer her and instead, “Killian…” she calls out to him and he’s frozen in place.

He can’t leave her like this and so when her parents walk away with her he follows.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Mary Margaret offers her cocoa, but she doesn’t reply. David tells her to sleep and she says nothing. It’s like they’re not even there.

They make her lie in bed and she stares at the ceiling. Her eyes are red and she no longer cries, but in her eyes he can see that familiar pain of lost love. He can see how her worst fears have come to life and how she’s quickly building up her walls again to keep everybody out.

 _“Love, don’t do this to yourself.”_ He tells her almost pleading, but of course she doesn’t hear him. After a few hours she finally falls asleep, the day and its toll finally catching up to her.

He brings his hand to her face, he can’t touch her, but he traces the outline of her face pretending he can feel the softness of her skin on his fingertips.

He’s never known how to say goodbyes, not really, everyone he’s ever cared about had been taken from him too suddenly from him to get a chance.

But as he stands at the side of her bed, he finds that he can’t walk away without at least trying. He’ll never get another chance.

_“Goodbye, Swan.”_

He walks away without looking back, because he can’t stay, and if he looks back he’ll want to.

He hears Henry asking Mary Margaret. “Will she be alright?”

It takes a moment for her to answer, and when she does it sounds much too scripted. “It’ll take some time, but her heart will heal.”

As he walks away he can only hold on to those words. Hoping, hoping, _hoping_ she’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not plan to write a drabble for these two. And of course, the first thing I write for them has to be an angsty mess, because it wouldn't be me otherwise.


End file.
